


Starburst

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Supernatural One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Chocolate Syrup, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween is Gabe's Favorite, Starburst - Freeform, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: Halloween is upon you and you're taking the day to watch movies and enjoy your candy.... that is until a tricky archangel pops in to ruin the peace.





	Starburst

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened today... it's a little after halloween but who gives a shit. It was almost a lemon... almost. I'm such a tease. Also I'm lame and used my own costume for this... sorry y'all

You unwrapped a pink Starburst and popped it into your mouth, adding the wrapper to the growing stack next to you. You had managed to convince Sam and Dean to give you Halloween off. They didn’t understand why you loved the holiday but were supportive, promising only to call if it was life or death.

Dean didn’t make fun of your costume, a dead red shirt from Star Trek complete with gory make-up, and Sam even bought you a giant bag of Starburst. In all honesty, you preferred chocolate but you were grateful nonetheless, there was something extremely addicting about Starburst that you loved.

You sat alone in the motel room, watching whatever scary movie you could find on the small television, pulling out handful after handful, sorting them by color and then eating them in a pattern that only your brain could justify.

You picked up a yellow one now, glancing down at the pile of colorful wrappers and your brain told you, ‘sort those.’ You sighed, setting down the little lemon-flavored treat, something about colored candy made you mildly OCD and you knew the wrappers would bug you until they were in piles according to color.

You did so now, eating another piece every once in a while and adding the new wrapper to the designated pile before continuing. After a short while, you set the last wrapper on its pile with a victorious smile only to have them all strewn about by a small gust accompanied by the fluttering of wings.

You gaped at your undone work before letting out a small growl, “Cas I swear to your Father that if you don’t leave right now, I will strangle you.”

“Whoa there Kiddo, that’s a little harsh don’t you think? It is a holiday after all.”

You spun angrily to find Gabriel whose eyes widened at your make-up laden face as he put his hands up in defense, “Seriously Gabriel? Could you have worse timing? I just finished sorting those and you come in here with you stupid little angel fluttering and fuck it all up.”

He smirked, “Really that’s why you're mad? Over some wrappers?” 

You rolled your eyes and turned back to begin your task all over again, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. Why don’t you go bother someone else? Halloween is your favorite holiday, isn’t it? You can scare the crap out of anyone you want and you get to eat mounds of candy… sounds right up your alley.”

“Well Duh! Of course I love Halloween. Candy, tricks, and hot babes all dressed up? Best holiday ever. Speaking of hot babes why aren’t you dressed all sexy?”

“Because I prefer not to celebrate this day in a display of shameless objectification of woman and, as I have no one to look sexy for, would like to avoid unwanted male attention. Besides dead red shirt? Come on, you have to admit that’s pretty funny.”

You heard Gabriel chuckle, “You have a point.”

He watched you for a minute and it got so quiet you wondered if maybe he left when a hand suddenly stopped your process, “Why are you doing that?”

You pulled away and continued, “It’s just something I have to do… it doesn’t feel right unless I do.”

He snapped his fingers and the wrappers were suddenly gone, including the one between your fingers, “There. Problem solved.”

You wanted to be mad at him but you knew he was right.

You looked up to be met by his usual smirk, “So now will you talk to me, Scotty?”

“Scotty didn’t suffer the normal redshirt fate, he was too important to the Enterprise,” you corrected as he flopped down on the couch next to you. You were used to Gabriel popping in when the boys were gone, for some reason he’d taken a liking to you and now spent his time interrupting your alone time.

“Why are you here Gabe?” you sighed.

“Honestly kiddo? I wanted to see your costume.” He said wiggling his eyebrows at you suggestively.

You groaned, knowing he was eventually going to zap you into something provocative, and decided not to delay the inevitable, “Get on with it already then.”

He grinned and then snapped his fingers, but, to your surprise, he didn’t actually change your costume just altered it. Instead of the black jeans and high collared uniform shirt you’d had on before, you now had on black fishnets a red mini skirt and a red crop top. It looked similar to Uhura’s mirror universe outfit, but with more cleavage.

You looked down at yourself and Gabriel smirked pleased with his work. Looking up into his whiskey-colored eyes with a determined glare you said, “You owe me a bowl fun-sized chocolate for this.”

He looked around, surprised you didn’t already have some, before snapping a bowl filled to the brim with assorted chocolate and responding, “Only if I can lick some off you.”

You shoved him playfully, “Just give it. I’m sick of Starburst.”

He smirked, standing to hold the bowl out of your reach, “You know my terms Kid.”

You rolled your eyes and jumped up to get the candy from him, unfortunately, you were short enough that even at his height he could keep it from you. He backed away slightly as you jumped a little to try and reach and ran into the bed.

It was your turn to smirk as you threw yourself at him full force so he would go tumbling back on to it, with you pinning him. You were going to get that candy if it killed you. The bowl spilled when you pushed him and from your position on top of him you leaned over to reach for miniature Milky Way.

You grabbed it happily only to look down and lock eyes with Gabriel who was smirking again but his eyes gave away a hint of surprise. You were basically straddling him and now your faces were just inches away.

You could feel his breath against your lips and you were having trouble thinking clearly, which gave Gabriel an opportunity to pull you flush to him and press his lips against yours.

The chocolate slipped from your hand as your eyes closed and you melted into the kiss. He rolled so that you were the one that was pinned beneath him, not breaking the kiss but deepening it as he went. You let your hands wander up his back and then into his hair letting out a little moan.

When you parted for air you panted, “I think now would be a good time to agree to your terms,” to which he grinned, pleased with himself, and snapped some chocolate sauce before smirking and leaning down smash his lips against yours in another passionate kiss.


End file.
